Elle's First Quidditch Match
by Half a Pint-Sized
Summary: The story of how Elle managed to join the Gryffindor quidditch team and what her first match was like. We need to give credit to our friend, Paul, for creating Dorothy you go girl .


Elle's first Quidditch match

Would not have expected that, I mean I signed up for the position of chaser, sort of a tradition in my family. My father and my sister were both the Gryffindor quidditch captain when they were at Hogwarts, no pressure there.

So going to tryouts I wasn't nervous, as the amount of practice (or forced torture call it what you will) I put in, I didn't need to be. Plus what's not to love about quidditch.

We all lined up and I saw a few familiar faces, no surprise James was there, there was also Dorothy and to my dismay Sirius.

'Okay you lot have all signed up for a great team, of course not all of you will make it but no harm in trying?' Echo Blair smiled at us all but as she said that last part singled out a few of the obvious, not in a million years, candidates.

The guy who stood next to her was just as confident in his manner, he was also immediately recognisable, Xavier Stevenson the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and a shoe in to be famous. The muttering stopped as he spoke,

'Please remember the position you signed up for may not be the position you are rewarded' and with that they both mounted their brooms and flew in to the air.

'First' he shouted 'the chasers'

This was my moment, let's do this!

I followed James and a few others into the air to face the two Gryffindor's, 'It's a simple course...'

...

I was easily the fastest one there well I can't discredit James he was pretty good, I could feel I would be on the team, we were waiting on the pitch whilst the beaters took their turn.

Those bludgers are damn crazy! Some of the students trying out for the beater position looked like they would break at any second, there were some who seemed promising as much as it pains me to admit it.

They called the next name to tryout, a nervous looking boy stepped forward, and took the bat that Sirius just handed to him.

'Bet you a sickle he won't last two minutes' he remarked as he strolled next to me.

'You're on' I replied, feeling sorry for the boy as Sirius was probably right.

I watched as he struggled to steady the broom with the bat in his hand, nearly falling a couple of times. When the bludgers were released he seemed to freeze and dropped the bat, which coincidently landed just a foot in front of me.

The bludger headed for the crowd were we were stood, people rushed around trying to get out the way, even Sirius, the wimp! I darted forward and grabbed the bat and swung, hitting the bludger square sending it out of harm's way well out of the way of us.

May just be my passive aggression but that was fun!

Echo noted something on her clipboard.

...

'Thank you to everyone who tried out today, we have made our decisions if we call your name please come and stand behind us please, first the chasers'

Xavier took the clipboard from Echo.

'James Potter'

James walked up and stood behind them, Xavier carried on calling out the names.

'And now to our beaters' what wait I'm not a chaser!

'Sirius Black and...'

That's it my life is over...

'Elle Morgan'

WHAT!

I walked over slowly and stood behind them, still in shock however the positive side...

I'm in close proximity to Sirius with a weapon!

I was intrigued as to who would get the position of seeker as it was a category with some strong contenders.

'And finally the new Gryffindor seeker is Dorothy Figjoy'

Shock was over everyone's faces, Dorothy who is possibly the smallest, daintiest, bookish person is the new seeker. Wizard god help us all.

...

The next few weeks were intense training for my first game against Hufflepuff, but they seemed to fly by. It was unfortunate that Echo couldn't play any more due to her broken arm, her broom got caught in her robe and she tumbled into the stands.

I also take back my concern for Dorothy she is amazing, a classic case of don't judge a book by its cover, she's like a fire cracker good luck to Hufflepuffs' seeker.

...

'GO GO GRYFFINDOR!' screamed the stands that surrounded the pitch, I was itching to get out there, Xavier drilled us through the strategies and we made our way to the tunnelled entrance of the pitch.

Game time!

We mounted our brooms and I looked over at Sirius and we nodded a lets go kill them sort of nod. The curtain pulled back and we took off into the air and took our lap of the field before getting into our position on the field.

The whistle blew and the snitch released, the bludgers flew everywhere, and the quaffle was in Gryffindor's possession.

Xavier had made our strategy Very clear, we were to defend the chasers and once Dorothy had the snitch in sight, we were to divide and cover her, well that was the gist of it although he should have really made a backup plan seeing as we had to cover ourselves from the more experienced Hufflepuff Beaters.

….

It wasn't going very well, fifteen minutes in and we were a mess the chasers were being pushed out of formation, and Dorothy had seen no sign of movement from the snitch.

Okay Elle you have to do something!

'Hey Sirius' I shouted as I flew over to him 'We need to take out those beaters!'

'Agreed' he snarled, whilst angrily returning a bludger in their direction 'It seems like they are trying to split us up, Elle go provoke them'

'Me! Why? Why can't you provoke them?'

'Because you're more skilled at it than me' he smiled and whizzed off in pursuit of the bludger.

Okay provoke them, should be easy , they are in Hufflepuff.

I flew around them quickly and jibed all the best Hufflepuff insults I could, believe me there are soooo many.

They scowled and started after me, great now what.

I led them all over the field, where was Sirius.

'Elle' a faint shout came from behind the two beaters 'Duck!'

I leaned quickly causing my broom to go upside down, Uhh I feel sick.

He hit the bludger square almost falling off his broom, the bludger smacked into the back of one of the beaters, coincidentally causing him to grab hold of the others broom sending them both spiralling down on to the pitch ground.

Head spinning I gathered myself, the right way up, and flew over to Sirius.

'Next time tell me about your plans' I remarked and followed with a high five, 'okay let's go cover James and the others'

….

'Dorothy has caught the snitch Gryffindor Wins'

Cheers enveloped the stadium as we talked Dorothy. Bless her, she was awesome.

'Bring on Ravenclaw!' James shouted, and with this we all left the pitch.


End file.
